The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to online conversations.
Online mail clients and online social networks are universal mechanisms to engage people in conversation. The most common of these mechanisms are the inbox, wall, activity stream, timeline or profile. Often in conversations, there are latent indicators which enable one to establish or determine expertise, develop a common understanding or trigger a short-circuit of the conversation.